Waves of Grain
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: A mysterious girl with unknown magic and unknown potential shows up running from a dangerous dark guild. Who is this secretive girl? What are her strange powers? And who are The Dark Stars? Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail are about to find out. Wait, and there's romance, too! NO MORE OCS NEEDED!
1. The Chase

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm ShadowSlayer2013! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I write mostly Metal Fight Beyblade and in the progress of a Doctor Who story. I'm on episode 130 of Fairy Tail, so I'm pretty filled in. And I'm on the Wiki a lot, so I pretty much know all I can without spoiling the next episodes I haven't watched. Note to my Metal Fight Beyblade readers who have possibly found this and is currently reading (I'm talking mostly to you, DemonicChickWithaSword): I will still be updating my other stories. Now, enough with the boring crap. Let's move on with the story XD !**

* * *

I rushed down the crowded streets of Magnolia, heading toward one place I know where I will be safe. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, seeing my former captors chasing after me. I turned my attention back to what lie before me, attempting to not trip over someone's heels and land flat on my already bruised face.

Every muscle in my body ached from pink swollen burn marks, purple and blue bruises, and dark red cuts and scars. Oh, God it hurt. My legs screamed collapse, but I forced myself to keep running. I don't want to go back. Not to that horrid place.

At last, I see a tall guild hall on a tall hill overlooking the sea. I tried to suppress a smile and a cry of delight, knowing if I do the actions would only jinx me for another capture.

And I don't want to be captured.

Not again.

I'm almost there! I had only just past the arch with the guild hall's name on it when a rope wrapped itself around my swollen ankle. I shrieked when it was tugged on, forcing my foot to slip from under me, causing my face to say hello to the pavement. I was turned over, seeing the face of my captor. He had beady black sunken eyes and a long pointed nose, along with devilish ears and a grin with missing teeth. He was slightly tan, but with little wrinkles covering his skin. He stunk like a freshly opened can of sardines. And those things smell like horse crap.

Well, not exactly horse crap. But I guess you know what I mean.

I screamed loudly, my voice cracking from being used so much. Suddenly, the doors behind me flew open, followed by war cries and a column of hot flame, launching my captor high into the air and a few good feet back. I looked up to see a boy with black eyes, pink spiky hair, and a toothy grin standing above me, fists surrounded in fire. I sighed in relief when I saw the red mark of Fairy Tail on his left shoulder.

20 dark hooded mages appeared behind my captor, unsheathing magical weapons and items. The members of Fairy Tail and the dark figures clashed, the dark mages whupped so bad, I swear I really could see stars around their heads. The guild members cheered in triumph.

My captor unsheathed his own weapon and was about to attack before a pale white hand gripped the man's shoulder. He looked at the hand and paled. This is not good.

Its none other than The Grim Reaper herself.

I have never really seen her face. But she is unmistakeable with her dark regal black and red hooded cloak, and her glowing blood red eyes. Her silver dark guild mark on the front of her robes glinted evilly in the sunlight. The mark of the Dark Stars.

"Not yet, Yami. We wait."

"But-"

"No. We wait. Come."

The man slowly nodded and turned to look at me, glaring at me with so much hatred, I'm surprised the ground isn't melted. The woman, who I forgot to mention the leader of that dark guild, held out her pale white arm. Yami, my captor, gripped it tightly, still glaring at me like I was a piece of white trash. As suddenly as she had appeared, the two disappeared in a swirling cloud of shadow.

I sighed. Finally, I'm free.

I'm free!

As soon as I managed a weak smile, I felt tired and my vision blurred. The boy is now kneeling over me, gripping my shoulders and shouting at me, willing me to hold onto consciousness.

"Who are you? What is your name?" asked the boy.

"I-I... I am Amber Waves..."

I opened my mouth to ask who he was, but as soon as I did, I collapsed from exhaustion, my vision going black.

* * *

me: Yay! First chappie of Waves of Grain completed! *tap dances* Please tell me what you think. Reviews are the only things that give me any inspiration at all. So, OCs! I need six! Three evil people, three good people!

* * *

Form-

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Element of Powers:

Side (Fairy Tail or Dark Stars):

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Fight Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Pajama:

Swimwear:

Weapons:

Powers/Abilities:

Spells/Moves (There may only be six):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush (Optional):

Flaws/Fears:

History:

Anything Else I Need To Know:

* * *

Alrighty! Now, for who made it in:

(Name-Nickname(s)-Elemest-Side-Author)

1. Amber Waves-Ambs-Shall Remain Secret For Now- Fairy Tail-ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

2. Sakura Satan-The Grim Reaper, Kura, Emo, Grim-Shall Remain Secret For Now-DarkStars-ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

3. Kasumi Deep-The Sorceress, Sumi-Evil Water Spiral-Dark Stars-ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

4. Iron Ash-The Steel, Iro-Steel Death Magic-Dark Stars-ShadowSlayer2013 (me!)

5. Cassandra Lota-Cassie, Cass-Snow and Transformation-Fairy Tail-Hikari-Angel143

6. Dylan Forest-Dyl-Forest Magic-Fairy Tail-Pudding21

7. Raniel-Rock Make Magic-Fairy Tail-AnimeGirl639

8. Akira Tamazaki-Card Magic-Dark Stars-TheRedHeadGuy

9. Monoka Desorey-Momo-chi Mono-chan or just Rey-Death Crusader-Dark Stars-Taliaem

10. Onix Jurini-Red Slash, Blood Devil-Blood-Dark Stars-onixdragon4

* * *

Oo-kay! Rules of Doom! Yes, I have rules to OC submissions. Don't judge me T_T

1. No one author can post two OCs unless I ask later. If I do ask, it would be in a contest.

2. Form must be completely filled out.

3. No guest submissions

4. No Dragon Slayers! Sorry. i_i

5. Must be sent through review.

* * *

Alrighty! BAIS!

HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	2. Meeting People

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except my OCs... And the idea for this story. Its so bad of me to start another story! But you all must understand, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! Well, comes with being partially insane. **

**Gray: What do you mean partially?**

**me: *glare* I've got some well lit torches in my Evil Cave of Doomness and Insane Pure Evil. You wanna get your magic melted?**

**Gray: *smirk* Try it...**

**me: KYAAA! *whacks with metal pole XD***

**Gray: You lie!**

**me: Well, by now you should know that I lie to fictional characters.**

**Ryuga: Tell me about it...  
**

**me: O.o This is Fairy Tail! Not Metal Fight Beyblade! Get outta here! *kicks through the crack in the rift of different dimensional worlds***

**Natsu: On with the story! *breathes fire***

**me: KYA! NOT MY PANDA COLLECTION! YOU'RE SO DEAD!  
**

* * *

I blinked from the sudden brightness of the sun. Ugh, too bright. Wait, where am I?I sat up quickly, wincing at the burning pain of my wrapped up wounds. Where am I- wait a minute... My wounds are bandaged.

That's right.

I was running away from the dark guild called The Dark Stars. I was running to Fairy Tail. Am I at Fairy Tail? Well, Yami, my captor, would've NOT bandaged my wounds. Then again, if he was insane, he would.

I stared at my hands. My skin's a ghostly white, covered in small red cuts and blue bruises. I looked over my clothes. God, they're busted up good. There are rips everywhere, my shirt torn in pieces. My shorts are practically shredded. I sighed. I have no money for any new clothes. I looked out my window and saw members of Fairy Tail relaxing in a large pool.

I heard the door click, causing me to whip my head around to look at the person walking through the door. It was a woman with white hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a pink dress walked in, carrying fresh bandages. I flinched and cowered in fear. Who is she? She smiled kindly to me. I only just glared.

"Hello. I'm Mirajane. You can just call me Mira."

"Oo-kay. Um, I'm Amber Waves."

"Oh, I know."

I stared at her awkwardly, earning a giggle. Oh no. This chick is a girly girl.

"Natsu told me."

"W-Who's Natsu?"

"That boy with the pink hair."

Pink hair? The hell? That's just not right. Mirajane extended a hand and helped me out of the bed, leading me to the bathroom to get dressed in some new clothes. I stripped off my filthy rags and picked up a wash towel, scrubbing my dirty body until there was no more filth visible. I gasped once in a while from a sharp feeling of pain because of my injuries.

When I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my naked body, I saw Mira waiting with a fresh stack of clean clothes. I thanked her for her kindness and accepted the clothing. I walked back into the shower and changed into the new gifts. I walked out and inspected myself in the mirror. My golden hair is finally clean, and my pale skin is dotted with small and large gashes. My amber eyes, the trait I was named after, are bloodshot from my time of captivity. I have a light sprinkle of freckles across my nose and cheeks. I blinked, batting my long eyelashes. I looked at was I am wearing. I'm wearing a tight black T-shirt that kind of showed off my large bust. Ugh. The one thing I'd love to get rid of. It attracts too much starers. My shorts hugged my behind, making it seem a little bigger than it is.

Great. What do these chicks wear?

Obviously I'm staring at it.

I turned to Mirajane and thanked her. She waved it off and lead me to the main hall. I looked around. There are certainly strange people here. There's a brunette in skimpy clothing drinking an entire keg of beer. There's a blunette reading. Well, actually that's not strange at all. I think I already like her. There's these old guys cracking up perverted jokes, and there's this other guy with a bunch of face piercings eating a fork.

Yeah. This place is totally normal.

I'm kidding.

Wait, there's these two other guys fighting at a table. One I recognize; the boy with pink hair. His name is Natsu, right? The guy he's fighting has dark blue hair and is wearing only boxers. Great. A stripper.

Yeah, totally normal.

"Cut it out!" commanded a red head dressed in armor. Wow. She's actually very pretty. And there's two other girls there, too. One is young, with navy blue long hair and brown eyes. The other one is blonde with chocolate brown eyes and a large bust. Well, there is a lot of busty people at this guild.

A short old guy I'm guessing is the guild master walked up to me with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi-ya! I'm Makarov. Mira has told me you are Amber Waves."

"U-Um yes, sir!" I panicked as I replied. This is very nerve-wracking. Talking to a Wizard Saint who is master of a very powerful guild.

"Oh, please. Just Master will do fine."

"Um, yes, Master. I have a request."

"Well, child, what is it?"

My palms became clammy as I got even more nervous. I took a deep breath and asked, "May I please join the guild?"

"Why of course! Why would you be nervous to ask such a thing?!"

I blinked. I honestly don't know. Mirajane turned to me with a wide smile on her face.

"What color and where?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

She giggled before replying.

"Where do you want your guild stamp and in what color?"

"Oh... Uh, I guess I want it to be gold um... here..."

I gestured to my left shoulder, a popular place for a mark. Well, from what I've figured. She stamped on the mark, and I honestly expected a little pain. Well, I guess I've been lied to! Anywho, I squealed in delight. I decided to go meet some people and at least attempt to be social. The first people will be the group with that red-head. I walked up to them with a smile on my face.

"U-Um, hi."

The dark blue-haired guy turned to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

I growled in annoyance. "I'm Amber."

"That suits you," commented the red-head, "I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Its nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu."

I looked at the boy from earlier stuff his face with chicken. Lucy swatted the back of his head to get his attention. Ha, it worked. The boy turned to me, his eyes widening.

"Hey, you're that one chick!"

Now its Erza's turn to beet him. I silently laughed as he shivered in fear in front of Erza. Damn, she can be scary. We talked a little, even about _clothing_. Now, I guess I need some. I'm already feeling self conscious about what I'm currently wearing. By the time our conversation ended, it was evening. Damn. I don't have a place to stay. At least Lucy was kind enough to offer me a place to sleep at her house. I accepted with gratitude. I don't want to be rude in front of my new friends.

"You know what? We'll have a sleepover!" cried Lucy in excitement. "I'll invite Cana, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, you, Erza, EVERYONE!"

"Oh. Yay," I said. I'm not one for sleepovers. Mostly because of Truth or Dare (A/N: I played Dare or Dare this week, and now my pride and dignity has been destroyed just after being healed from the last time I played it -_-' Beware the Dare or Dare!).

Lucy begged me to go, me eventually giving in of course.

Well, tonight I'm going to my first sleepover in five years.

This is gonna be fun.

Yeah, I don't think so.

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER DONE! FINALLY! Sorry for taking forever guys. *bows* But I need some truths and dares. GIMME DA MOST EMBARRASSING DARES YOU CAN THINK OF FOR EVERYONE! INCLUDING AMBER! This is gonna be good...

Natsu: O.o Oo-kay. Well, OCs are gonna start showing up sometime next chapter. Sorry for the hold ups.

Gray: Yeah, and if you know Slayer, she likes to take her time introducing OCs, which is the downside of her existence on here.

me: *whacks with hockey stick* SAY WHAT! There are at least 10 people on Fanfiction who are glad that I exist! Shut your damned pie hole! Anywho, I'll see you guys again! BAIS! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!

Natsu: That's her catch phrase -_-'

Gray: And Slayer is her nickname, so that's basically what she prefers to be called. ALRIGHT. BEFORE I GET MY ASS KICKED, I'M LEAVING!

Natsu: DIDDO!

me: *kicks them anyway XD*


End file.
